


Let's Work on that Gameplay

by Milkyuyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How do people tag?, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, haikyuu!! kink meme, hinata is too stressed out to function correctly, it was meant for one but i can't find the post anymore?, sugawara steps in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is stressed out because he can't spike the ball and Kageyama isn't the most helpful person. Sugawara makes an offer to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Work on that Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a better title. im sorry Also assume that Suga knows where Hinata lives. And that they both have done some sort of sexual act with others so they know how it goes, though it isn’t touched upon at all here.
> 
> "Prompt: Sugawara/ Hinata, rimming  
> Hinata is stressed and frustrated with Kageyama after practice. Suga then decides to help Hinata relieve some of that stress. Hinata is really wary about it at first but loves it the minute Sugu gets to it."

“Argh! I keep messing up! I'm so sorry!” Hinata groans loudly and vigorously messes up his hair, hoping it'll help him focus on the ball better. It’s the sixth time he’s missed the ball attempting to perfect a different spike he can execute.

“Dumbass! Why are you spacing out so much? Just focus on the ball like always! You want to win this time again, don't you?” Kageyama angrily shouts at him. Hinata had been messing up way too frequently the last few days--enough that Kageyama was starting to worry that this would be a long term problem that would affect his teammate, their teamwork, and their chance at nationals.

Usually Kageyama’s “pep talk” involving victory on the court worked but not this time. Hinata confidence visibly deflated even further. He groans louder and slouches. “Kageyama, you aren't helping!” he whines.

“Ah, Hinata, you shouldn't be so down. I'm sure this is just like...an athlete's block! Like a writer's block except with sports and nothing quite goes right...” Rather than sounding confident, Asahi’s attempt at words of encouragement fade out, sounding more like a timid statement.

Daichi nods at Asahi. “He’s right, Hinata. Even professionals have trouble. With every up there is a down,” he adds with a confident tone.

Hinata continues to groan. Angrily, Kageyama drops the volleyball in his hands and goes to sit on the bench, sulking at the fact that his pep talk didn’t work and that Hinata isn’t recovering from his slump fast enough to continue practicing.

“Maybe you should take a break from practicing spikes?” Yamaguchi offers.

“Don’t lose to the ball!” Nishinoya shouts. “Hitting the ball perfectly doesn’t mean a thing if it hits the ground. For a middle blocker, as long as you can stop it from touching the ground all is well!”

“Slam the ball into the opponent’s court!” Tanaka demonstrates by having Nishinoya set a ball for him and loudly yells as he spikes the ball done with more force than necessary. “I could get through three blockers easy! Hah hah hah!” Tanaka laughs loudly with Nishinoya cheering him on.

“Or surprise them by catching them with a cool move like my famous ‘Rolling Thunder’!” Nishinoya demonstrates said move and says, “We’d defeat any opposing team like scissors beats paper! Ahaha!” He and Tanaka laugh loudly, seemingly forgotten their original purpose of pep talk. 

Hinata covers his face and sinks to the floor. “I’m done,” he drawls.

Suga watches them from across the gym. Although they did their best to cheer Hinata up, none of his teammate’s words were getting to him. Shouyou was in a real slump this time and unlike before, compliments would simply not do the job. He makes his way over to Hinata and taps on his shoulder.

“Hinata, may speak with you for a moment?” He smiles reassuringly at Hinata’s dejected look.

Hinata sighs, but turns and follows Suga nonetheless to an empty corner in the gym.

“Is everything alright?” Suga asks, a genuinely worried tone coating his words.

“...Well...It’s just that...Everything is just so stressful now that we have so many practice matches and before we know it, we gotta go play official matches and I still have so much to practice and I just keep messing up and it just feels horrible and I don’t know how to deal with any of it! How are we supposed to accomplish anything if I can’t even hit a single spike? A good one or not? Everything is just so hard! And Kageyama is the total worst! All he does is push and push and push and he’s not supportive at all!” Hinata grumbles to himself and sulks a bit. “All he does is call me stupid and dumbass and he’s hardly ever supportive. He just gets angry all the time. He stinks. And he messes up my practices.”

Throughout Hinata’s entire rant, Suga nodded with a look of deep concentration on his face. “Hmm, seems like you need a break from Kageyama for a bit. You just need to lift your spirits and you’ll be good as new! But for now, don’t worry about a thing, Hinata,” Suga smiles and ruffles Hinata’s hair, “just do as you always do and you’ll surely be amazing. You never cease to surprise after all. Would you like to practice with me for a bit? Or do you wanna take some time to rest today?”

Hinata visibly brightens at his senior’s praise. “...Well,” he begins with a tone slightly less gloomy, “I don’t think my spikes will be any better. If it’s okay, I think I’d like to go rest.”

“Sure.” Suga smiles and Hinata thanks him. Just before he walks away, Suga calls him back. “Hinata, when you’re stressed like this how do you usually deal with it?”

“Eh? Oh, I just...think about it? Talk to myself, I guess, sort of.” Hinata shrugs.

“Would you be willing to let me try something? To help you relieve stress in a more physical way?” Hinata hesitantly nods so Suga goes on. “Today, let me come over after practice, okay? When I get there and explain, you are free to change your mind, okay? I just want to help you and if you are uncomfortable or unsure, we won’t go through with it. I promise.”

“...Okay.” Hinata says, bewildered.

“Oh, and I’ll text you when I’m coming over. It might make you feel better if you shower and use the restroom immediately before my arrival, but you don’t have to.”

“Okay, thank you for the advice. I’ll see you later then.” Hinata bows, still looking baffled, and begins to walk away.

“Please, do your best to rest Hinata! I’ll see you later!” Suga smiles and waves as Hinata stares back at him and gives him a slight smile.

//

After practice, Suga goes home and showers before making his way to Hinata’s house. He texts him and hopes that Hinata isn’t freaking out or that he won’t freak out after he explains what he wants to do.

When he arrives at Hinata’s home, he knocks and as if he was waiting by the door, Hinata hurriedly opens the door to let Suga in and closes it behind him.

“My parent’s aren’t home. That’s why it’s so quiet. They left a few days ago to visit some relatives in Tokyo for a while.”

“I see.” Suga had honestly forgotten to ask about Hinata’s parents. He figured they could just be in Hinata’s room under the guise of studying, unless Hinata is loud.

Hinata fidgets by the door, wringing his fingers and pulling at his white t-shirt. “I showered!” he suddenly blurts out. The outburst makes Suga chuckle and Hinata’s face grow warm. “I’m nervous! You made it sound so scary like like some kind of “vwoosh’ procedure that makes you go ‘guahh’ but like the scary-screaming type!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like that,” Suga reassures him, but then his voice turns serious. “Can we talk in your room?”

“Sure, but excuse the mess. Please.”

Once they are seated on Hinata’s bed, Suga begins his explanation. “Well, earlier you said that you usually pep talk to yourself when you are down, but today, even with all your teammates complimenting you, it wasn’t working. So I was thinking that you need something more...physical.”

Hinata’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Like physical therapy?”

“Maybe,” Suga laughs, “But your face says ‘no’. It’s only ever volleyball with you anyway. Hinata, have you ever tried something more...sexual?” He says the last part slowly.

Hinata’s face turns bright red. “This is really embarrassing!”

“I want to help you. Honest.”

“What?! You want to-to-to give me a handjob?!”

“No, not a handjob. I want to try rimming.”

“Rimming? Isn’t that...?” Hinata pulls out his phone and after a few taps on the screen, the meaning becomes clear to him; he turns an even brighter shade of red. He makes a tiny, embarrassed noise as he hides his face in a pillow.

“Would you like to try? I’ll only do it if you are one hundred percent sure you want to. I can leave and we don’t ever have to speak of this again if you want.” Suga waits patiently and after a long silence, Hinata finally moves his head. He nods.

“I wanna try.” His voice is muffled by the pillow.

“Are you one hundred percent sure? Tell me a percentage.”

Another short pause and Hinata nods. “A hundred percent sure. . .but can we start slowly?”

“It’s all right. I’ll go easy.” Suga repositions himself on the bed, sitting on his legs near the center rather than sit on the edge. Hinata mimics his seating position.

Suga smiles and cups Hinata’s face in his hands. He moves in to kiss him and after only a few moments, Hinata seems to trust him and kisses back. Suga’s hands trail down Hinata’s cheeks and ghost over his neck. His fingers drag across the collarbones and down his arms, stopping at his wrists. He grabs Hinata’s wrists and brings them up to rest on his shoulders.

“Hold on to me,” he whispers against Hinata’s lips. This turns Hinata on and his hands grab fistfuls of Suga’s light blue shirt as he moves forward until he’s practically sitting on Suga’s lap. Suga wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulls him even closer, until Hinata is on his knees, straddling Suga’s lap. They continue to kiss as Suga begins to palm Hinata’s erection through his loose athletic shorts.

Hinata’s tiny moans reveal that he is sensitive to nearly everything. He keeps loosening and tightening his fists, his body keeps twitching, and the sounds he makes can’t be completely swallowed up by their kissing. It’s cute and a very big turn on for Sugawara. He stops kissing Hinata, who pants for breath, and begins to slowly kiss a trail down his throat and across his collarbones while his hands move under his shirt and make their way up.

“You’re hands are cold.” Hinata whines and shivers. He tries to buck his hips against Suga in hopes of some more friction, but that is quickly forgotten when Suga begins to play with nipples, his fingers rubbing them and pinching at them a bit.

“Take your shirt off. I’ll make you really hot.” Hinata shivers again, but not from the cold this time. He quickly removes his shirt and watches as Suga takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks lightly while he continues to toy with the other.

“Ah! Suga...Mmm! They’re sensitive!”

“I see that.” Suga switches nipples, his tongue swirling around the second one rather than suck. Hinata’s mouth opens and he grabs fistfuls of Suga’s hair, pressing his head closer to his chest as if trying to minimize the space between them. His entire body twitches and Suga is suddenly aware of a need to please Hinata to the point of screaming. 

Hinata continues to moan, seemingly unaware of Suga’s hands tugging his shorts and underwear down. When he feels Suga’s hands on his ass, he jolts. “W-w-wait, I have lube.” Hinata leans back almost lying on the bed, bending his back in a way Suga knows he never could, and rummages around under his pillows until he finds it. As he comes back up, Suga can’t resist pressing a kiss to his stomach. It makes Hinata giggle and Suga’s heart swell.

“I don’t actually need the lube.”

“But...”

“I’ll show you.” Suga grins as he rises on his knees, knocking Hinata onto his back, and tugs his underwear along with the shorts completely off, leaving behind only high socks. Hinata makes a cute, quiet oh and Suga looks into his eyes and sees excitement and wonderment and curiosity in his eyes. He wants to hold Hinata close and kiss him all over; however, that’s not what he’s here for.

“Your pretty flexible, aren’t you?” Hinata nods, his face pink, as Sugawara places his hands on the undersides of Hinata’s thighs, gently pushing them down and farther apart. As he does this, Suga gently drags the tip of tongue down the insides of Hinata’s thighs then goes back up to press kisses into the smooth, soft skin as if to mark it. He glances back up at Hinata and sees that his face is still pink and also notices that he is trying to cover himself from view, trying to bring his trembling knees together. “It’s okay. You are doing fine, and you are absolutely lovely,” Suga whispers into the skin, his eyes locked onto Hinata’s.

Hinata breathes heavily, his face becoming a darker shade of red but his knees stop shaking so much and he relaxes a bit. “Do I have to be in this position?” he asks shyly.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Suga stops pushing against Hinata’s thighs and instead leans his head against one and nuzzles it.

“Ah, well, the, um...” His mouth gapes open like a fish as he stares at Suga. “This position leave me all bare...” He shifts his eyes and looks around the ceiling.

“Roll over onto your hands and knees.”

Hinata shyly follows the instructions and shifts back towards the center of the bed. “Like this?”

“Perfect, but I need you to bring your chest down, closer to the bed.”

“Ah, okay.” Hinata repositions himself but suddenly bolts upright and turns his head to look at Suga. “You’re still wearing clothes!”

Suga moves forward and wraps an arm around Hinata’s middle,his front pressing into Hinata’s back. With his other hand, he keeps Hinata’s head turned towards him and kisses him. “Don’t worry about it.” He lightly nibbles at Hinata’s lips and pulls at his lower lid before he moves his kisses down to Hinata’s neck and down his spine. All the while, he nudges and bends Hinata’s body back into position. The entire time, Hinata moans and mewls. He almost sounds impatient.

When Suga finally reaches Hinata’s rear, he takes a moment to gently knead his ass cheeks, each time spreading them slightly farther and farther apart. His hands trail down Hinata’s thighs to nudge them farther apart then they go back up to his rear.

“Don’t be scared.” He hears Hinata take a shuddering breath. Sugawara wets his lips.

“This is wierd.”

At first Suga kisses around the puckered skin in circles, going in smaller and smaller circles. When he notices that Hinata has relaxed enough, he gives him the first lick.

Hinata goes rigid, his body reacting to the foreign sensation and trying to decided on whether it was pleasurable or not. “It feels...strange...” When he relaxes again after Suga’s prompting, Suga tries again. This time, Hinata jolts and he seems to have decided that the experience is strange, but tolerable.

Suga’s tongue swirls around the puckered entrance, using the flat of his tongue to lick across it. After doing this for a few moments, Suga keeps his tongue over Hinata’s entrance and rather than swirl his tongue, he gently and slowly rubs at the entrance. This elicits a big reaction from Hinata, who suddenly makes a noise of surprise just as he gasps.

“Suga—Oh!..Oh...it feels good... really good...”

Sugawara hears the rustle of Hinata’s bedsheets under Hinata’s fidgeting, nervous hands unable to stay still. He keeps moaning into the pillow and Suga is so glad he wore looser-fitting jeans. As much as he would love to enter Hinata, that isn’t what he promised nor what he wanted to do. He’ll make Hinata come from his ass alone. He distracts himself by swirling his tongue again and laps at the entrance like a thirsty then not-that-thirsty dog in intervals.

As Hinata continues to cry out loudly, Suga takes the opportunity to surprise him.

He pushes his tongue into Hinata and for a moment, Hinata is dead quiet and his body all stiff. Suga worries that maybe he doesn’t want to do this anymore but suddenly Hinata is louder than before and actually tries to push against Suga’s tongue. His previous moans dissolve into nothing but gasps and fruitless attempts at making sounds. His thighs shake and his hands spasm against the bed. He exposes himself further, raising his ass and pushing his face deeper into the pillows, in an attempt to get more and more of the sensations going through him.

“Go...Go...” he manages to say at one point.

“You can’t touch yourself. Come only from this,” Suga says between breaths as he swats away Hinata’s hands that were reaching to touch his dick.

Hinata makes a noise of frustration. He pushes back even harder. “Please please please...”

Suga takes note of how Hinata’s legs are trembling and how he seems to have forgotten his shyness. Thinking it must be hard for him to stay in that position, he stops and asks Hinata to turn over again. Even if he seems to be a little annoyed, Hinata agrees.

He readily and eagerly spreads his legs impossibly wide, raises them high by hooking his hands behind his knees, and leaves his rear very clearly exposed as soon as he lies on his back. He lets Suga replace the hands holding his legs up, all his shyness forgotten. From this angle Suga can see the puckered hole slick with sweat, a little pink from all the incessant rubbing. He feels almost mesmerized by watching it twitch in tune with Hinata’s ragged breathing. He places his palm on Hinata's ass cheek, caressing it, then brings his fingers close to the entrance. He gently rubs his thumb over the hole and experimentally pushes the tip in. He's shocked when Hinata's hole reacts violently; if feels like a vacuum, as if it wants to suck his finger in and hold it inside--it'd probably suck in his entire hand too. It very clearly wants something inside and Suga is more than ready to give it.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Suga reminds him. “Promise.”

Hinata nods so violently, it looks like his head will snap. “I promise!” he shouts when Suga makes him say it aloud. “Please hurry! I need it I—ah! ” His back arches as Suga plunges his tongue back into him, going in and out relentlessly.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Hinata gasps and makes garbled noises as if he wants to say something but is having trouble breathing. Suga takes it as a good sign and continues his actions, licking around the puckered skin on the outside and flicking his tongue against the entrance before pushing inside. He caresses the inside of Hinata's walls, curls the tip of tongue as he’s inside. As his hands try spreading Hinata's ass cheeks even farther apart, he pushes his face in deeper, feels himself surrounded by Hinata's warm flesh. His breaths are hard and fast--he's sure Hinata can feel it on his balls.

Hinata continues his chant of yes and more please. His hands fly down to push Suga’s face in deeper. “Oh Suga, yes just like that! I'm gonna...!”

Suddenly Hinata’s thighs spasm and squeeze Suga’s head. His back arches off the bed and his entire body twitches. Suga knows Hinata came, his orgasm so intense he doesn’t make a sound except for his gasping a few moments later. Suga stops his motions and waits for a moment when Hinata’s thighs relax around his head before getting up and getting a good look at him. 

Suga wants to giggle at what a cute mess he is. His hair is matted to his hairline, the edges sticking up in all directions, it looks like he might’ve drooled a bit and he looks dazed, his eyes wide. He’s dirty on his abdomen so Suga reaches for the tissue box he spotted on the bedside table. “Did you enjoy it?”

For a moment, Hinata looks like a gaping fish but then embarrassment and shyness settles in and he doesn't wait for the tissues before pulling up the covers to hide underneath. His face goes red and he mumbles something like “so what if i did” but Suga isn’t too sure. He just knows that Hinata did in fact enjoy it, if his commands were anything to go by.

“Go shower, Hinata, so you don't feel gross.” Suga smiles and tries to coax Hinata out of the bed, which works but Hinata continues to hold onto the covers.

“...Thank you, senpai.”

“Anytime,” Suga grins and Hinata looks up at him with an embarrassed smile.

With that, Suga knows they discovered a new way to destress Hinata. And that Hinata is very loud.

**Author's Note:**

> so i copied the prompt and saved it but i didn't save the link maybe because I thought I could easily find it again but i cant??? idk what happened??? i think the person deleted it??? it might have been from the hqkink meme maybe a tumblr rarepair prompt but idk and so if anyone somehow magically finds please send me link (i google searched it too and nothing!!) and i don't think i made it up myself because it's sounded too precise??? but idk what do i know
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
